


Ae Fond Kiss

by MindBoggling



Category: In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M, robert burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindBoggling/pseuds/MindBoggling
Summary: Scottish domestic bliss and poetry.Inspired by Paul Higgins' reading of Robert Burns' poems and by lovely Omnishambles on twitter who understands my Jamie obsession.
Relationships: Jamie MacDonald/Malcolm Tucker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Ae Fond Kiss

Jamie is sitting up in bed reading when Malcolm returns home later than usual. It‘s been one of these days where one fuck up leads to another, bigger fuck up and he‘s been busy clearing out the avalanche run out zone and burying the culprits. There have been a lots of those days lately and to his honour, Jamie has refrained from commenting.

Malcolm puts his suit jacket on the coat rack and his Blackberry on the night stand. "Never knew ye could actually read“.

"Haha, very funny.“ Jamie put his glasses off to look at him. „Ye look like shite. Put that fuckin‘ thing away. Ye know ye cannae sleep with that fuckin‘ phone near ye. I‘m not sharing my bed with someone who makes fuckin' Prince Philip look healthy.“

"You do of course know that some of us still have work to do?“ Malcolm raises his eyebrows, though his tired voice makes it clear he is not in for a fight. "Plus I won‘t be able to sleep anyway. Too much shit on my mind“.

"Why don‘t ye let me see to that. Get ye some warm milk and sing ye a sweet lil lullaby like the big baby you are“.

"Fuck off. Ye only want tae get yer hands on me“.

"Who, me? C‘mon Malc. I know it's been a week but I‘d not touch ye with a ten feet pole in yer state. Yer dick might fall off. Come on! Out with yer Blackberry, into yer little girlie pyjamas and I‘ll read yer tae sleep.“

No one in their right mind would be able to resist Jamie MacDonald, still fresh faced and impossibly beautiful, looking at you innocently with huge blue eyes, determined to make you follow one of his stupid plans.

When Malcolm returns after a quick shower, wearing his very nice silken pyjamas, Paul Smith, thank you very much, he finds all lights out apart from Jamie‘s reading light, his own side of the bed made looking warm and inviting and a cup of tea on his night stand. He sighs and gets into the bed next to Jamie.

"What are you reading anyway?“

"Rabbie Burns.“

"Getting soft in yer old age?“

"Fuck off. I‘ve been reading to Cecily. How d‘ye think yer niece is learning ­ proper Scottish if her family doesnae see tae it? How‘s she gonnae talk tae her cousins in summer?“

"You soft bastard“ Malcolm leans in and kisses Jamie on the nose.

"C‘mere then“. Jamie pulls Malcolm‘s head to his chest and runs his hand through his hair. "Let‘s see about that not being able to sleep, aye?“ His voice goes soft in a manner that not many people think Jamie MacDonald capable of.

 _"The bairns gat out wi' an unco shout,  
_ _The deuks dang o'er my daddie, O,  
The fien-ma-care, quo' the feirrie auld wife,  
He was but a paidlin body, O.  
_

_He paidles out, an' he paidles in,  
An' he paidles late and early, O;  
This seven lang year I hae lien by his side,  
An he is but a fusionless carlie, O."_

"Very atmospheric“ murmurs Malcolm with a yawn. 

"Yer have tae shut yer eyes tae get in the Highlands mood ye cunt“ 

"Maybe I don‘t care for the fuckin‘ Highlands.“

"Are ye even Scottish? Yer just bein' obnoxious."

"Aye. _I'll ne'er blame my partial fancy, Naething could resist my Nancy_ “

Jamie softly kisses Malcolm‘s head and massages his scalp. "That's a wee homophobic“ he says.

Malcolm smiles, melting under Jamie‘s soft touches, his breath getting deeper.

 _"O laddie, art thou sleeping yet, Or are you waking, I wou'd wit? For love has bound me hand and foot, And I wou'd fain be in, jo. O let me in this ae night, this ae, ae, ae night, O let me in this ae night, and I'll ne'er come back again, jo_.“

"Jamie, if ye keep readin' like that you will have tae fuck me“ Malcolm murmurs sleepily.

Jamie smirks,unapologetically, aware of the effect of his most seductive voice on Malcolm.. "Down, boy, down.“ Tempted as he is to awake the beast now, he opts for the steady repetition of "Kellyburn Braes“ to lull Malcolm into the much needed sleep. By the time he reaches the last verse Malcolm is fast asleep.

" _I_ _hae been a Devil the feck o' my life, Hey, and the rue grows bonie wi' thyme; But ne'er was in hell till I met wi' a wife, And the thyme it is wither'd, and rue is in prime._ “

Jamie closes the book and puts it on his nightstand, his glasses on top of it. He kisses Malcolm‘s brow before he puts out the light and whispers

_"The poor man weeps here Malcolm sleeps, Whom canting wretches blam'd: But with such as he, where'er he be, May I be sav'd or damn'd“_


End file.
